Bedroom
by Satoshi'sBabe
Summary: this does have a little yuri in it. don't like then don't read. please no flames or hate. reviews and constructive critisisms welcome. Sakura is thinking about tomoyo


**disclaimer:**I DO NOT own any of the characters. they belong soley to clamp.

this story contains a little yuri (if you don't like don't read) and its the first time i've ever tried writting it. please don't flame. constructive critisisms is always welcome.

**Bedroom**

She found herself sitting alone on her bed in the dark, thinking about Her. Her being her best friend and something more to her on a much deeper level. More then friends, family, even lovers, for them it was on a spiritual level. A deep connection not easily explained but managed to be severed in an instant.

'What could have happened, did she say the wrong thing? Is there more to it? What made her leave?' All of this was running through Sakura's mind when the flashbacks started.

XXXXXX

"Tomoyo! Sakura called her best friend over to her.

Tomoyo ran to her friend and started chatting animatedly with her. "Hey Sakura. How are you today?" She asked cheerfully.

"I'm good" was Sakura's simple reply.

After that the scene shifted and Sakura was walking down the hall of their high school and saw Tomoyo with some other girls.

She didn't know what they were talking about Sakura walked up and said "hey Tomoyo" said girl turned away and told her to stop bugging her.

The scene faded again and this time Sakura was in a large bedroom, ornately decorated with a large bed at the center.

The covers were a rich purple satin with a pink cherry blossom pattern outlined in gold thread. When she heard voices coming through the other side of the door she immediately tried hiding behind the bed. It didn't matter, though, because she realized she went right through the bed. The bedroom door opened to reveal Tomoyo and herself right behind the purplette. The Sakura that was hiding was confused for a moment until she remembered that what she was seeing were her memories. When she remembered that she realized what memory this was. It was the first time they got intimate.

"Sakura, I've wanted this for a long time" Tomoyo said softly and kissed Sakura full and passionately on the lips. Sakura moaned and they pulled back so that they could breath.

"Me to, Tomoyo" Sakura replied and reached for the other girls hands that would lead them to the bed. "Tomoyo, are you sure about this?" Sakura asked one last time with her small hand holding the other girls cheek gently.

"Yes, Sakura, I've been wanting this more then my camera". Sakura smiled at that and attacked Tomoyo's lips with an unrivaled passion and had the smaller girl pinned with her hands above her head and kneeling between her delicate legs.

Sakura used her free hand to unbutton Tomoyo's shirt and reveal her cherry blossom laced bra. "Aw! that's really sweet" Sakura whispered huskily in the purplettes ear, eliciting a hard moan. The brunette leaned herself up right on her knees to remove her shirt and the scene seemed to pause. The Sakura invading her own memories stood up and brushed her ethereal hand over Tomoyo's chest and face and thought to herself.

'I remember how great this was; I felt so free and happy when Tomoyo confessed to me and we got to share this moment that same day. I'll never forget this day. Ever.' Sakura thought to herself.

The scene continued once Sakura took her hand away from Tomoyo's face. Memory Sakura and Tomoyo's bras were off and tossed carelessly across the room. At 16 they had both filled out nicely and Sakura couldn't help but stare at her long time partner. Sakura took one of the other girls nipples into her mouth and used her free hand to massage the girls other breast.

"a...ah! Sakura, that feels so good. I don't ever want this to stop" Tomoyo brought her hands up to run gently through Sakura's hair.

"Tomoyo, I whole heartedly feel the same" Sakura switched sides but this time started rubbing her knee against Tomoyo's sensitive private.

The girl gasped at the new sensation and moaned out her pleasure. It was a good thing they were alone in the house because the noises that were and will be made would probably get someone's attention.

"My lily?" Sakura stopped what she was doing and Tomoyo stared up at her.

"Yes, my cherry blossom?"

"I love you" the cherry blossom replied and then saw Tomoyo start to say something.

"I love you to, Sakura" Tomoyo smiled and grabbed Sakura's face close to hers and whispered just above the brunettes lips "I always have" and with that Tomoyo kissed her hard.

Their breasts rubbed together, making them both moan and Tomoyo used that as an opportunity to change their positions. She started kissing down her lovers jaw line down her neck and stopped at the sensitive spot between the neck and her shoulder. Tomoyo brushed her lips like a ghost over that spot before biting her green eyed lover. Sakura arched her back and moaned hard at the contact. From there Tomoyo reached under Sakura and undid her skirt, pulling it off followed by her panties.

"Sakura, I can feel how wet you are. It makes me happy" Tomoyo said as she pulled her own skirt and panties off.

"I can see you're as wet as me if not more so" Sakura replied. Sitting up in front of her lover she brought her body flush against the other girl and slid her hand down the girls body to her nether region and started playing with the sensitive bundle of nerves. She brought her lips up to kiss Tomoyo roughly and slid two fingers into her feminine area.

"ah... Saku...Ra!" Tomoyo moaned and Sakura stopped earning a whimper from the girl.

Sakura laid herself down so she was just below her lovers soft entrance and started licking and finger fucking the girl at the same time. This made Tomoyo rock her hips into the sensation and obtaining the pleasure her body was seeking.

"So...so close! Ahhh! feels so good! don't stop, don't ever stop." Sakura did as she was told until her beautiful lover came hard and let her juices flow into her cherry blossoms mouth. Sakura came soon after since she'd been playing with herself at the same time.

They laid naked holding each other close and whispered 'I love you' to one another before falling asleep.

When that memory faded away Sakura found herself back in her dark room holding her legs close to her body and sobbing quietly. Her best friend, lover, whole world had left her alone for another and she couldn't stand it. She sniffed a few more times before her mind finally went numb and her eyes lost their bright spark.

'I will never stop loving you' was Sakura's final thought and the final words she had written down before there was nothing left of her. Hands falling from her legs to rest atop the note, she had a smile and that was the end.

* * *

if you read this to the end congratulations and thank you. as stated at the top, please don't flame, don't hate, just constructive critisisms please. the yuri was quite difficult for me to write but i'm descent with depressing endings. i hope this doesn't get deleted. well then thats it for my rambling. XD please review!


End file.
